


Control

by chains_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by DennSedai aka Dennis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: Control
> 
> Author: DennSedai aka Dennis
> 
> Email: DennSedai@...
> 
> Permission to Archive: WWOMB, the lists who get it, those who already have permission, anyone else please ask first.I usually don't bite ;-)
> 
> Fandom(s): Smallville
> 
> Genre: Slash of course *very evil smirk*
> 
> Pairing/Characters: Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen/Hawk Man aka Carter Hall
> 
> Rating: FRAO/21+
> 
> Warnings: Mild Dom/Sub play, some bondage, toys, graphic sex scenes, PWP, Bareback Sex (Note: I do not advocate or endorse the idea of unsafe sex. Be smart and always use appropriate protection when having sex of any sort.)
> 
> Acknowledgments: Many wonderful thanks to Katrina aka Ryan Wolfe of Sylum Clan for the wonderful help with beta reading, and also for idea bouncing and inspiration *smirks* You're just as evil as I am, if not more so. Love you.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own them or claim rights to them. Smallville belongs to the CW, etc. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Not sure if there will be a sequel, all depends on reader feedback. I did leave it with the chance for more, so wait and see. Yep the muses are truly evil at times.

"It's all so simple for you isn't it. It's either black or white, good or evil, there are no shades of gray, no subtleties, is there," Hawk Man asked softly as he stared at the Green Arrow.

Oliver let out a snort at that. "Of course it isn't. But you aren't about shades of gray; you don't even know the difference between good and evil, black and white. You've been lost for so long that you can't make that call."

Letting out a harsh laugh at that, Carter shakes his head. "Youth...oh so wasted on the young. Haven't you learned yet the lessons of your hubris, or do you need someone to take you firmly in hand?"

Oliver just let out a snort at that. "And you think I've got hubris? Look at your own damn history.....your ego damned you to live nearly forever and always loose the one you love. At least I haven't done that yet."

Carter let out a low growl at that. "No. You just fuck any hole that will spread and don't worry about the consequences when you leave them behind."

Growling Oliver turned to stare at the older man. "And you have so much room to talk?"

Carter let out a low chuckle at that. "I know a lot more than you do, pretty boy. But then again, you never had to learn the hard way; there was always someone there to clean up your messes for you, wasn't there?"

Oliver just let out a snort at that. "And you complained that I talk too much."

Carter let out a tiny bark of laughter at that. "You do, but I'm sure I could solve that problem if I had to..."

*****

Carter looked down at the bed where Oliver lay sprawled out. "I do so enjoy a challenge. And hearing you beg will be very sweet."

Oliver shivered, as he gently tugged at the silk ropes that bound his wrists and ankles to the bed. The latter were loose enough to allow him some limited motion, but not enough to be able to get loose. The blindfold limited his impressions of what was going on even further, leaving him to imagine Carter Hall's expression.

"Not a chance in hell," Oliver said at last. "But do feel free to let me up and I'll make sure you do the begging instead."

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Carter just smirked. "And why would I want to do that. You look oh so lovely sprawled out like this. After all, you're the one who was so sure he couldn't lose. And now.... well I'd gag you but I'd rather hear you begging instead. And you will be begging me to fuck you soon enough."

Oliver shivered once again at those soft words. "Fuck you...."

"Not this time."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Carter considered where to start for several minutes, letting the silence deliberately build slowly till Oliver began to twitch on the bed. After another minute had passed with Oliver shifting by tiny degrees under his gaze he reached over with callused fingers and gently ran them over Oliver's chest.

Stroking gently, he idly let them trace the slightly peaked nipples, before brushing them oh so lightly over them. Smirking as he watched Oliver bite at his lips he shifted his attention back and forth between them, never letting himself fall into a predictable pattern.

Carter just grinned when he heard a tiny whimper that Oliver let out. Picking up the pace, he brought both hands into play, as he teased softly bringing them to hard swollen points, as Oliver let out a few more groans of pleasure.

Leaning in closer he blew a soft breath across Oliver's chest, before pinching the swollen nubs just hard enough to make him buck underneath his touch.

Oliver let out a deep moan at that, biting at his lip as he fought not to speak.

Carter chuckled ever so softly at that. "Oh yes, that's just the start of things lover, the sooner you give in, the more you'll be rewarded."

"Not.... going.... to.... happen."

Leaning down even further, Carter licked gently at first, before gently nibbling at the taut nipple, making Oliver strain upwards for more, before slowly pulling back and giving its mate the same attention.

"Just ask.... it's not that hard lover," Carter said softly, before returning his attention to the task at hand and gently nibbling at Oliver's nipples, licking sucking and gently biting them as Oliver writhed in pleasure underneath his touch.

"Please....." Oliver said whimpering under Carter's steady, passionate teasing play.

Shifting angles slightly, Carter began to lay a gentle trail of kisses and nips down Oliver's chest and stomach, pausing a moment to tease at his belly button before resuming his southward journey.

"Carter.....please....."

"Please what Oliver? More, less, stop? Please what?"

"More..... damn you..... please....."

"Oh there's plenty more, you just have to ask for what you want. Ask for it Oliver and you can have it," Carter said softly. "Do you want me to suck you down and make you scream, do you want me to blow you till you don't even know your name? Or maybe you want me to fuck you so hard you can't even walk straight, so that you'll feel it a week from now every time you stretch or sit down...... all you have to do is ask."

Oliver let out a deep whimper at that. "Please.....Carter....more.... please...."

Reaching down Carter grasped Oliver's rock hard cock in one fist and gently lapped at the head, swirling his tongue around and over much like one would lick at an ice cream cone.

"Mmmmm, been a while, but not bad," Carter said softly. "Now if you want more, you're going to have to ask... or else I can just leave you hanging like this for a good long while."Oliver shivered at those soft words.

Fisting Oliver's cock in his hand, he slid his fingers up and down slowly, teasingly smirking as he watched the younger man writhe in pleasure and moan. "Just say the word lover, and you can have it. But you have to ask for what you want.... you have to be specific or you'll get nothing at all."

"Please... need you.... Carter.... please....." Oliver said nearly senseless from the teasing touches keeping him on edge. It had been nearly forever since he'd touched another guy, and even then it had been nothing like this. "More....please.....need you.....want you...."

"I told you, you'd be begging for me, but I want to know what you want Oliver.... just say the words, suck me, fuck me, just say it and I'll do it. I'll make you scream my name as you finally come."

"Both.... oh god.... please.... Carter....." Oliver said whimpering as he felt those fingers gently stroke over his balls and reach down further back stroking gently.

"Please suck you, that would be my pleasure," Carter said with a husky tone to his voice as he puffed a gentle breath over the head of Oliver's cock, "and after that I'll fuck you senseless, till you don't even know which ends up, and you come screaming my name."

Oliver shivered wildly at those soft spoken words, even though he'd played around a bit in the past, he'd never fully bottomed out for anal sex, a finger once in a rare while when he was being blown, or being rimmed, but he'd never been fucked so far.

"Oh you like that thought do you, I'll enjoy filling you up and hearing you beg and plead for release," Carter said with a low laugh. Releasing his grip on Oliver's cock he reached up and snagged a lovely, delicately ornamented cock ring, carefully he slipped it on, making Oliver let out a whimper as the cool metal met his skin.

Reaching up Carter grabbed the tube of lube, before shifting so that he could kneel between Oliver's spread legs.

"Tell me one thing Oliver, are you a virgin," Carter asked with a smirk playing about his lips. "I mean, it's obvious that you've had women, but have you ever been fucked by a man or not?"

Oliver blushed a brilliant shade of red at the question and said nothing.

Smiling Carter just nodded once at that. "That's what I thought, sometimes silence is all the answer you need. And don't worry, I'll be gentle...this time."

Letting out a tiny whimper at that, Oliver shivered once again. Carter's words seemed to imply that there'd be at least one more time that they'd play together and that he'd be on the receiving end of things.

Squirting out a tiny bit of lube, Carter gently rubbed it over Oliver's hole, just barely working it in with the tip of one finger, smiling at the soft whimper that resulted from that. "Hmmmm, seems like you're enjoying that quite a good deal pet, I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference."

Pulling back away, Carter squirted out a slightly larger dollop of lube this time, working it in deeper, slowly pressing just the tips of two fingers in, drawing out a startled gasp from Oliver, before he began to moan ever so softly, and buck down trying to get more than just the barest part of the tips of those fingers in.

Carter let out a low husky chuckle at that. "Such an eager little slut, aren't you precious, eager to get my cock up your ass, well, you'll get it soon enough pretty boy, and then you'll be singing a very different song, instead of being oh so quiet."

Grasping Oliver's cock roughly in one hand, Carter continued to tease gently around that slowly loosening circle of muscles, while he licked and sucked gently on the head of Oliver's cock,

"Please.....oh god..... Carter.... please.... more.... need you.... please.... bastard...." Oliver said between moans and whimpers, as Carter continued to slowly loosen his tight hole, just barely letting his finger fill him up. "Please.... oh god.... please.... fuck me ..... please....."

Working his finger in a bit more, Carter felt oh so carefully for that tiny little bump, and gently stroked over it, making Oliver scream in pleasure as he teased the prostate over lightly.

"Oh yeah, such a pretty little slut, and begging just like I told you, you would be. Now the only question is gentle or hard this time?"

Straightening up Carter stared down at Oliver and smiled gently, knowing that his lover couldn't see his expression, he maintained his silence as the seconds slowly ticked by, watching as he twitched in anticipation.

"I suppose to be fair, I should be gentle to start out at least... or I might not get to enjoy you another time," he said softly at last, watching as the tension slowly faded. "Still that's not to say it won't finish out as a very wild ride. Especially for such an eager slut as you appear to be."

*****

Propping himself up on one arm, Carter looked over at Oliver, enjoying the momentary silence, as the younger man lay there exhausted and clearly spent from having been ridden truly hard. Chuckling softly to himself, he let his fingers trail idly across his lover's chest, drawing the tiniest of exhausted whimpers from him.

"And they say a pictures worth a thousand words," Carter said softly, watching as Oliver twitched slightly at his words. "I can only imagine what a picture of you like this would be worth, but sadly we'll never know as I don't share all that well."

Oliver relaxed a tiny bit at those slightly reassuring words. "Please..."

"Shhh," Carter said softly, as he pressed one finger gently over the swollen lips. "Just rest for a minute more in silence. After all didn't anyone ever tell you silence is golden?"

Oliver let out a weary chuckle at those prosaic words. "If it is, why are you still rattling on?"

Chuckling at the smart ass retort, Carter just shook his head ever so slightly in amusement. "Fine, if you're that eager to be up and moving, I'll untie you. There's a bathroom two doors down on the right and a linen closet right beside it. Feel free to wash up before you leave, and do lock up behind yourself."

Oliver froze as the casual words cut him to the quick, leaving him briefly stunned and at a loss for words.

Reaching over Carter undid the silk ropes and slid the blindfold off as well, before getting up from the bed. Walking out of the room to get his own shower, he glanced back over his shoulder casually. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone what a sweet ass you have or how wonderful the ride was....later pretty boy."

Walking out of the spare room he headed for his own master bedroom, and the shower in the bath just off it to clean up and consider what the future held.

*****

Staring at Carter in stunned silence as he walked off with those casual words thrown over his shoulder, Oliver just shook his head slowly. There was absolutely no way that this was happening, but apparently it was.

"Son of a..." Oliver said swearing softly in disbelief. "It'll be a damn cold day in hell before I'll return any phone call. Let alone give you even a second thought."

Growling he stalked about the room quickly collecting the discarded pieces of his clothing, before heading down towards the bathroom Hall had mentioned. Grabbing a towel and a wash cloth he did a quick wipe down of himself, before getting dressed.

Stalking out of the bathroom, he left the wash cloth and towel sitting on the sink, as his own mood rapidly sank further and further. Walking out the door, he locked it before closing it gently behind him, still muttering under his breath about over blown egos and attitudes.

The End

 


End file.
